The Twinkling Years
by Siriusly.Sarah.14
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a RemusxSirius fiction. Slash, rated T just in case. No smut, some fluff. Etc...Read to find out more.
1. And end in the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters other than Delilah, who isn't even mentioned all that much.**

**This was actually supposed to be a challange fiction. Do not remember where I saw the challange.**

The night air was cool against their faces. The only warmth was created by their embrace. The stone on the ground was cooler than the breeze. Remus' bare toes curled at how frigid it was.

"Sirius?" Remus asked quietly.

"Mmm?" He murmured.

"Do you remember the night we went into the shrieking shack the first time?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow for a moment, holding his breath. He let his lungs relax.

"Very clearly, now that you mention it." He looked down at Remus, "Why do you ask?" He shrugged.

"I just keep thinking about how everyone thought it was haunted up until the point I left my position as Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Well, they still think it's haunted. I guess memories and rumors go pretty far, huh?" Sirius nodded and smiled. He grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him inside, kissing his cheek gently. Sirius sat at the kitchen table, holding his partners gloved hand. Remus sat down, smiling to himself. They both looked over to the clock and looked back to each other, eyes set in a stare. "Every time I look at the clock, I think it's earlier than it really is." The clock struck early in the morning, about two to be exact.

"Well," Sirius said quietly, "We could always have a bit of fun." He grinned, standing up.

"Sirius…" Remus warned. Sirius simply smiled and gave a wink. He took a step back. His feet, being slightly damp from the outdoors, caused him to go sliding, and land straight on his face. "So much for having fun," Remus smirked, helping Sirius up and leading him to the couch. They sat down in the dark room, which was only slightly lit up from the moonlight. "You know, I have always wondered, why do we never reminisce on our past? It seemed to be the most exciting part of out lives." Sirius smirked.

"Let reminisce now then." Remus smiled as the went on speaking of the past.


	2. A terrible memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. BLAHBLAHBLAH.

Flashback to the past

"Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!" Lily screamed, running away at top speed. Severus sat in shock, wanting to cry. He wouldn't let himself. Sirius marched over, not feeling sorry for him at all.

"What the fuck have you done this time! Never, and I mean never, go near Lily Evans again." Sirius pulled out is wand. Remus ran up to him and grabbed him by the back of his cloak.

"Don't waste magic on him, he isn't worth it, let's go." Sirius continued to stare him down, and was eventually pulled away by Remus and James. James looked infuriated, but he would much rather go help Lily. He ran off, asking people if they knew which way she went.

Sirius and Remus walked back to the common room in silence, Peter and James were no where to be found. When they entered the common room. Sirius finally spoke. "That was really bad, that git is lucky I didn't get my hands on him."

"This is worse than when someone put super-glue on all the toilet seats"

"Sorry about that.."

Remus had the look of mock-anger on his face. "That was you? I had to go that day!" The both laughed for a long time. Their faces were on the verge of turning purple, and their stomachs felt like they were punched a few good times. The laughter slowly died down, and the room became silent. Remus looked over at Sirius, and worked up the courage to speak. Nothing was coming out. Not even a little noise.

"Hey, Remy, do you think that Delilah is still at lunch?" Remus fought back tears, he had always like Sirius more than a friend, and hearing about is girlfriend made him want to cry. "Remy?" Remus shrugged. "I'm going to go find her, ok?" Sirius began to stand up. Remus grabbed onto his sleeve before he could leave. "Rem, you ok?" He stayed standing. Remus was still fighting back tears. "Remus, answer me. You're freaking me out. What has gotten into you?" Remus looked up at him, letting go of his sleeve.

"It hurts to see you with her." Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you getting' at?" Sirius sat down, facing Remus.

"It hurts to see you with her. It hurts because," He stammered. "It hurts because I wish it were me." Sirius took a bit to comprehend it. By the time he did, Remus had run off. Sirius stayed in his place, lips slightly parted.


End file.
